Forever on the dance floor
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: Sakura's sad that no one remembered her birthday but something turns her frown upside down. I suck at summaries. songfic SakuNaru and other couples
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is my first songfic

Okay people this is my first songfic. So that basically mean I had no freaken idea what I was doing. Ugh! I got the idea by watching BET so here my songfic. NaruSaku

Now remember I do **not own naruto**

**Nor do I own this song** forever by Chris brown

Forever on the dance floor

* * *

I sighed, today was my twentieth birthday and I guess everyone forgot. I decided to go to the club to celebrate by myself. I never felt so lonely.

I entered the club; the music was loud and pumping through the bodies that filled the room.

I walk to the bar first; I thought taking a few shot would loosen me up and take my stress away. I turned to the crowed, look at my surrounding. Then something caught my eye. Blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eye that shone with fire. He was handsome none the less, there standing by the wall swaying to the beat. He looked my way and I swear I felt the intensity in his eyes.Then as time froze over he made his way toward me.

"Hi," he said now in front of me.

"Hey,"

"Do you like the music?" he said looking in my eyes. I found myself staring back at him unable to look away from his burning sapphire eyes.

"Yeah" and not a moment to soon, the music had switch to high energy techno to a nice R&B trance like music.

_1, 2, 3, 4._

_Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh..._

Naruto's Pov

I was standing on the wall moving to beat, but stopped when I felt someone's eyes on me. I look and saw the pretty green emerald eyes staring at me. I chill went down my spine to see that the girl was even prettier as I made my way towards her. When I was finally in front of her I realized that her hair was light pink like cherry blossoms.

"Hi" I said looking in her eyes.

"Hey."

" Do you like the music?"

"Yeah." She said looking back at me. Then the music changed to a less hyper active song.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sakura's Pov

As soon as he asked me the question I took his hand lead the way to the dance.

_Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea,  
Tonight is the night you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared,  
im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

I feel happy, was all that was going through my head as we danced to the song. And that funny when you're dancing with an attractive stranger and don't ever know his name!

But, then again I didn't care.

_Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance…_

Her body was moving with mine like we were one as the song continued.

_Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

I suddenly felt two hand on my waist.

_Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the  
Rules me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what i can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
Im driver you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Ohh Ahh Ohh  
It's like I!_

I had my hands on her waist as we dance, I didn't know why I did it but it felt right.

_Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

Ismiled at him an turned around putting my hand around his neck.

_It's a long way down,  
It's so high of the ground,  
Sending for an angel,  
To bring me a heart,  
Girl where did you come from,  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me,  
Singing what a beautiful lady,  
No if ands or maybes im,  
Releasing my heart and,  
Its feeling amazing,  
There's no one else that,  
Matters you love me and i wont,  
Let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl Ohh  
AOhh AOhh Yea yea  
I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall Ohh Ohhh  
Yea yea  
yea yea  
Its Like!_

I was shock by what she did but quickly recovering. I flash her my foxiest grin, bring her closer to me.

_Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance…_

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next but I looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him.

Forever (ever, ever)  
_Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever, forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

I kiss her back with the same intensity and held her even closer.

_Ohhh Ahh Ah Ah Ah Ahhh  
Yer  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever Ahh_.

I pulled back for air, the song had ended but I think something even better was about to begin.

"So what your name?" I asked

"Naruto, and yours?"

"Sakura" I smiled

"Well, Miss Sakura I bid you a goodnight." I said kissing my hand and forehead.

"Why, thank you." I said.

We may have went our seperade way that night but I know that not the last time I will see him. I think this may half been the best birthday yet.

* * *

**Okay, well did you like? Tell me! Please review**

**This has been WinterLuvNaruto**


	2. we meet again

Okay my 'adoring' people I'll continue this story with a song called Into the Night by Santana

Okay my 'adoring' people I'll continue this story with a song called Into the Night by Santana.

Thank for suggesting it.

Oh, and before I forget I **don't own** Naruto or the song

Forever on the dance floor

Chapter 2: We meet again

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura come on! I know you're mad at me but that still doen't me you can lock me out." I heard her sigh on the other side of the door. "SAKURA!" I giggled at her screaming before I opened the door to find a very red face blonde.

"Hai, now come in before you made even more of a scene Ino – pig ." I said trying to suppress the laugh that threaten to come up. The look on her face when she saw the neighbors peeking through their windows was absolutely priceless.

"You know what Forehead, fuck you." She said coming inside.

"I love you too Pig." I laughed once I close the door

"Okay, now tell me who he is." She says

"I told you what I already know." she gave me that I-know-you're- kidding-right look.

"Okay, fine he's tall, maybe 6'3 –"

"Wow, forehead you found someone taller than you," as much as I hate it, it's true because I'm 5'10.

"With beautiful deep blue sapphire eye, golden blonde hair, tan skin, and his adorable whiskers."

"Whiskers?"

"I know, it weird but it suit him." I said

"Well, he sounds cute let's see if he is really cute?"

"Huh?"

"You'll see, lets go out."

"Okay."

"Wait, go change then we go out."

"Pig" I whispered

Naruto's Pov

"Naruto, come on stop daydreaming." I come back to my senses to see Shikamaru looking at me.

"Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Whatever, just tune your guitar you've got a solo tonight." He said taking out a sucker.

"Dude, what's with the suckers."

"Troublesome ex made me quit." He said popping it into his mouth, Shikamaru has been smoking for years but that stop when he started dating Temari basically it was either her or his bad habit. She won the battle, Shika honestly thought that fighting was too 'troublesome' so he quit taking suckers in its place but they broke up like five months ago because of his lack of interest.

"Hey Shika, Naruto your guys are on in 5 minute." Choji said

"Come on." He said walking back to the others. Me, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke are a band, we called are self Konoha Rookies; and tonight we'll be playing a song I picked in dedication of the pink haired beauty I met last night.

"Naruto! Stop daydreaming focus." Choji said from backstage.

I looked at the crowd then at my band and back at crowd. I took a big breath and started to play.

Sakura's Pov

Stupid Ino – pig making me wear this high heels.

"Hey, Sakura there is a store over here." Man my feet are killing me, I need to sit down. I stop walking and I heard music playing. I turned around to follow the source.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

The music was loud now that I came into a pub. I looked to see who was on stage but the crowd was making that impossible.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sing, and singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

I began to make my way though the crowd that was happy and singing along.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

Naruto's Pov

I smirked as I sung, I saw a flash of pink in the crowd. I swear faith wanted us to be together.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

I listen to the music, and I know that voice from some where.

Then the guitar solo came up when I finally came in the front of the crowd which was the foot of the stage. When I looked up, image my surprise when a special blue eye blonde hair looked my way.

_Guitar solo_

I did my guitar solo while looking at my pink haired goddess. My smirk turned into a smile when I saw the surprised look on her face.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

I recovered from my shocked, and sang along.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

As soon as the song end there was an applause. I signal the band to go enjoy their night. I however made my way to the floor.

"Did you like the song?" I asked from behind her.

"Actually I like it a lot." She said turning around so I could see her.

"I was wondering if we could see each other often, because I am truly flattered that I have my own personal stalker but you know."

"I wasn't stalk you, your stalking me." she said, well two can play it this game.

"Fine, but the first step in life is admitting that you're wrong."

"Okay then, I admit that… your wrong." she said playfully glaring at me.

"Well, then I apologies for my behavior, let me make up to up."

"I'm listening."

"Dinner at my place."

"What time?" she said acting mad

"7 o' clock"

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up."

"I live on 1189 w Crooper street, the white house on the end."

"I'll see you then." I said writing it down on a napkin.

"Bye Naruto." And with that she turned around to start walking.

Sakura's Pov

I turned around to walk away when I got an idea, I turn around facing him. "Hey, Naruto!"

"Hmmm?" As soon as his head was up I kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks." I ran into the crowd giggling all the way.

"What up with you forehead?" Ino –pig asked sitting on some guy's lap. He had dark hair and eye, he kinda looked bored to top it off.

"Nothing, who is this?" I said pointing to the man.

"Ohh, this is Shikamaru he was in the band." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Ino-pig I'm going home you'll be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Alright bye." I walked away with a possible boyfriend and no best friend bugging on the ride home. Life is so good.

* * *

**Okay peoples did you like it or hate it…. Wait don't tell me you hate it say you love it and I don't care if you lie. ( xP )ok that was a joke… anyway send me a review. **


End file.
